


Comfort Levels

by Sternocleidomastoid



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: And there's no way y'all could do it without talking tbh, F/F, F/M, Gen, He's a bottom, Lots of talking here!! Bc im soft, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, We all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternocleidomastoid/pseuds/Sternocleidomastoid
Summary: Your relationship with Muriel is deepening, and you decide to breach some new territory.





	Comfort Levels

Muriel shifts his weight nervously on his bed, eyes wandering from one object to the next. You can't imagine how he could be so nervous in his own bedroom. It was your suggestion to do this at his cottage so he would feel more comfortable, but he's anything but. You haven't done more than slip off your shoes and a light blush is already high on his cheeks. He's already removed his shoes, and you make quick work of his collar and cuffs.

"You okay?" You ask him softly. Muriel's eyes stay focused on a small worn satchel that's lying across the floor, but he nods. This makes you hesitate.

"We don't have to do this, Muriel," you say soothingly, putting a comforting hand on the side of his face. It took him months not to flinch every time you moved too close or too quickly. His eyes catch yours, briefly, before they lower again. His blush is worse than before.

You give him time to respond. Patience and understanding is what he needs more than anything, and you have more than enough to spare for him.

"...I want to," he says. You're always surprised at how quiet his voice is, how low and soothing. You've never met someone more gentle.

With a soft smile, you bring your other hand to his face and kiss him chastely on the lips. The smell of myrrh that seems to be a part of his essence clings to him and instantly relaxes you. His expression softens a bit. You're just glad he's sitting down so you can reach him without having to ask him to pick you up or climb on the furniture.

You press a kiss to his jaw as you start to undo the belts that go across his torso. You're excited that Muriel trusts you enough to be this close, and you don't want to ruin it by going too quickly. You can tell he's getting embarrassed, but you know it'll get worse if you bring it up.

You also don't want him to be the only one getting undressed, so you grab your shirt by the hem and remove it, tossing it somewhere behind you.

Grabbing his wrists, you guide his large, rough hands on your back. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his face becoming even redder. You give him a moment to compose himself.

"Not too fast for you, right?" You ask again. He shakes his head minutely. You know he won't admit to being turned on, so you take what you can get. Experimentally, you run your hand down his chest and his breath catches.

"Lie back," you say. He does so, his eyes still closed. It's a little ridiculous how tall the man is. Your chest presses against his as you lean in to kiss him and his hold on you tightens slightly. You straddle his torso since there's not much else you can do.

The kiss is soft, almost feather light. His eyes open a little, and he props himself upon one elbow, kissing you again, more solidly. You smile and his shoulders sag a little, letting go of tension.

"Your pants," you assert softly, trying not to let the urgency you feel seep into your voice.

"Oh," he says quietly. He removes his hands from your back and tries to untie the pelt from around his waist. His hands are unsteady and you feel his nervousness. You frown and put your hands over his. He takes in a shaky breath, but your small action calms him just enough. He lifts his hips (and you) off the bed as he tugs the pants down, and you're more than a little delighted to see he decided underwear was unimportant today. The dark patch of hair is tantalizing.

"Yours?" He questions softly, his voice quieter than you've ever heard it. You nearly pull a muscle with how quickly you free yourself from the rest of your clothing. He gives you a small, enamoured smile that you can't resist kissing.

Without prompting, though it takes a bit longer than you would like, his hands return to your back. You put hands on his arms to steady yourself, and feeling the strength there almost makes you melt.

This amount of strength would probably frighten you if it were anyone else, but you trust Muriel. He would never hurt or break you, despite how much he frets over it.

"You can touch me, Muriel."

To show him, you move one of his hands to your chest. One of your breasts easily fits into his large hand. He swallows, hard. You move his other hand down to the back of your thigh. He almost looks overwhelmed, but swipes his thumb over your hip slowly, reverently.

You lean forward to lick his nipple and his whole body stills. You wait for any further response, but it never comes. You know he would be silent for the rest of his life if you didn't ask, and yet you keep staring, waiting for any response. He looks at a place over your shoulder, going redder by the second.

"Is that okay?" you ask finally. For a moment, nothing happens.

Muriel nods and closes his eyes. Now you have no reason to hold back, so you return to your work in earnest. His breathing is coming deeper, and you decide to switch to his other nipple before you do anything else. You move your hand to pinch the nipple you had just be playfully flicking with your tongue.

Slowly, you drag your teeth across his nipple, and you can hear a small sigh. As though this action has given him a small vote of confidence, he rubs his thumb gently across your own nipple, sending a shiver through you. You hum in approval and this makes his movements bolder, but only just. You try to reach your hand between his legs, but find that your arm falls short. You wonder why you thought it would work, honestly. The size difference is a bit ridiculous, and you're reminded of it in ways you wouldn't have imagined.

You trail kisses down his torso, and he sits up on both of his elbows to watch. His pupils are bigger than you've ever seen them. When you reach your destination, seated between his legs, you turn your head to kiss the inside of his thigh. The heat you feel makes your cheeks redden.

"Can I touch you here?" You try to ask casually, like you're asking what he's planning to do today. One of your fingers is close, but not quite touching him yet. You struggle with making the words come out evenly. You want to be calming for him like he is for you, even now, no matter how difficult it is for you to breathe deeply to force the color out of your face.

"..........Please," he says, and the jolt of pleasure that one word sends through you makes you hum again. You know one finger won't be enough, so you line up your pointer and middle finger with his hole. He lets out a small moan as you slowly slide your fingers into him, and you relish in how wet he is. You thought it would take more than that, but you aren't complaining.

"Probably different than your own thick fingers, hm?" You mutter before you can think better of it.

You glance up and him to gauge his reaction. His lips are parted slightly and he looks like the blush won't ever leave his face.

You try to maintain eye contact as you fuck him with your fingers slowly, but he quickly becomes embarrassed and averts his gaze. When you press into his clit with your thumb, his head falls back with a low moan, and you immediately stop moving and find yourself asking if you can use your mouth. That wasn't part of your plan today, but you pride yourself on being flexible.

The second he says yes, you lick a long, flat stripe across his clit, and you feel his hips buck ever so slightly.

You suck his clit, and the sound he makes at the sensation makes you start pumping your fingers again. He isn't loud, exactly, but the moans and sighs and gasps are consistent and threaten to make you lose your pace. Even the most beautiful music in the world comes second to the sounds spilling from his mouth. You lament the fact that your arms aren't long enough to reach his nipples, so you content yourself with lifting one of his legs over your shoulder. The new angle must be better for him because Muriel's hips buck again, harder this time.

"S-sorry," he says. You look up and meet his eyes once again, but he's distinctly more embarrassed when he sees your lips are still on his clit. His eyes dart away.

"Don't be," you say, before twisting your fingers just so. He gasps and grinds against your face, hard. Before he can get embarrassed or apologize, you do it again.

His eyes screw shut as his head thumps against the bed. You faintly hear, "...You're going to kill me."

You lift your head with a grin.

"If I were going to kill you, I'd do this."

He barely has time to swear before your mouth is back on him with a vengeance. You slip a third finger inside of him and the sounds spilling from his mouth are absolutely filthy, and when you feel him tighten around you, you know he's close. This gives your tired wrist and tongue the energy they need to finish the job.

The sound he makes as he comes burns itself into your memory and sends another jolt of pleasure through you. You fuck him through his orgasm and even a little after, until his legs start to quiver. You remove your fingers from him and give him a few seconds to recover, kissing the inside of his thigh with affection.

"How was it?" You ask.

"......Good," he replies gruffly, covering his face with his forearm. His breathing is still deep and heavy. "Th-thanks."

You laugh lightly, trying to make it clear you aren't making fun. "Any time."

After a good stretch, you sigh and reach your hand over to grab your clothes. Muriel looks at you with a troubled expression. Like always, you pause to see if more information is forthcoming, but silence is your answer.

"What's wrong?" You ask. His mouth opens, but it snaps back shut and his gaze again wanders away from your face. You almost ask another question before he lets out a fortifying breath.

"....You didn't.... f-finish." He stammers, his uncertainty coloring the last word. You blink.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you," you reply honestly. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

His flushed face becomes determined, "I want to."

Nodding mostly to yourself, you try to ignore the butterflies in your stomach and drop your clothes back to their original position on the floor, lying down. You're touched, and it feels a bit odd to be touched by something like this, but you're not complaining.

"Is there.. uh... a-anything I shouldn't do?" Muriel somehow looks more embarrassed than you've ever seen him.

You can't think of anything you think he would do that would bother you, so you shake your head. He nods at your confirmation, and you get the feeling that it's more for his benefit than yours.

His hands are rough and warm. He runs his thumb along the inside of your thigh slowly. Tentatively, his hand reaches out to touch you. You suppress a shiver upon contact.

"Y-you're..." Muriel begins to say, and you glance up. His eyes meet yours and he's hopelessly red. He lowers his eyes again. Most of his touches are light and experiemental, but when he pushes his thumb into your clit, like you did for him, you let out a low whine, your head falling back.

Instantly, you feel his hands leave you. You're acutely aware of the loss and your thighs close to make you feel less naked.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammers. You sit up on your elbows, breathing deeply to calm yourself.

"Sorry for what?" You ask. He looks ashamed, or afraid. The thought of either makes your stomach drop. "Muriel, did I pressure you? I'm so sorry, I-"

He's never interrupted you before, but he shakes his head with vigor. "You didn't."

He doesn't say anything else. You sit up fully and touch the side of his face, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Then what's wrong?" You ask gently. His lip twitches into a frown.

"......I panicked."

A surprised laugh comes from your throat before you can stop it. You clear your throat and correct him, "Would you like to see how I do it? So you'll know next time?"

It takes what feels like an eternity for him to respond, but he nods. You kiss him. It's meant to be chaste, but you lose that thought somewhere along the way, and when you finally pull back and break away, you're both breathing heavier.

Excitedly, you lie back and open your legs, but the sight seems to be too much for Muriel. His head snaps away from you. You aren't going to push your luck with him - if he wants to look, he'll look.

You don't think you're very particular when it comes to this. You slide a hand between your legs and you're embarrassed at just how wet you are, and even more with the knowledge that Muriel felt it as well. Somehow, showing him how you touch yourself is more intimate than his hands on you. You flush a little.

Your eyed slip closed as you drag two fingers over your clit, a sharp gasp slipping past your lips. You like to go slowly at first, which is what you do. Small circles over your clit, bringing the other hand up to pinch your nipple.

Your gentle movements slowly become more determined the longer you go, and you can hear the sounds you're making filling the air around you. You open your eyes to see if Muriel's watching, and to your glee, he is. His face is covered by his hands, but he's looking through his fingers at you. You wouldn't know how red his face was if not for the color of his ears.

"You wanna try?"

He makes very flustered eye contact with you before dropping his hands and nodding once.

The next time you moan, he doesn't pull away, but you can feel his fingers still, just for a moment, but they return with renewed vigor once he gets over his initial surprise.

It feels different than when you touch yourself. Not exactly better or worse, but a different sensation that takes a little to get used to. He's braver now that he knows what to expect, and you can relax more knowing that he's very much into it.

You don't know when you started rolling your hips up to create more friction with his hand, or when you got quite that loud, but Muriel only seems more intent on making sure you finish.

When you can't hold out any longer, you throw your arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss you, gasping as pleasure crashes through you. Muriel let's out a low groan of his own, and you can't help smiling.

As you recover, he gives a long kiss to your forehead, then searches your face.

"Was it all right?" He asks quietly.

It's kind of amazing to you that he's still so shy. You give him a long kiss before replying.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> listen. he's a bottom, you can't tell me otherwise, he's not aggressive in any aspect of his life, i love him
> 
> thank you


End file.
